


The Treat

by BadWolffe



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolffe/pseuds/BadWolffe
Summary: COMFORT/FLUFF/ROMANCE ONE SHOT - General Luminara and Commander Gree start to fluff it out.
Relationships: CC-1004 | Gree & Luminara Unduli, CC-1004 | Gree/Luminara Unduli
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	The Treat

**I do not own Star Wars Clone Wars or any of the characters.**

**The Treat ******

********

********

“Well, where’s the harm if I want to have a little fun for myself every so often?” Barriss asked.

********

Luminara looked at her steadily, reflecting on how this war had changed them all, altered their own views and yes, led them to question certain aspects of the Jedi code in the process. Her shoulders sagged in a sign of resignation, one that did not go unnoticed by Barriss.

********

“You know, you should try having some fun yourself Master” Barriss paused to smile affectionately at her “if anyone deserves a treat to help them unwind it’s you”

********

“And we have meditation for that my padawan.”

********

“Yes we do Master, but sometimes …” her voice trailed off and she made a dismissive gesture with her hand.

********

“We are in the middle of a war Barriss”

********

“All the more reason” said the padawan with conviction.

********

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

********

General Luminara Unduli sat at her desk reading the latest reports and going over some of the all to familiar images of injury to her troops. The latest mission had gone well but not without it’s losses. She rubbed at her brow as if trying to shield her eyes further from seeing any more distressing images on the small screen.

********

She recalled her own anguish at the end of battle at seeing her Commander covered in blood, his armour red with it along with scorch marks from enemy fire.  
A quick push with her mind had revealed that the blood was not his, he was okay.  
The relief that had washed over her had caught her off guard, and had stayed with her for the entire journey back to the ship.  
Upon the gunship landing back in the hanger bay he had excused himself quickly, and she had resisted the urge to follow him.  
Now as she sat alone she felt a pull at her heart and she found herself contemplating Barriss’s words.  
She sighed wistfully.

********

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

********

Commander Gree stood in the shower of his refresher, one hand against the wall to steady himself, his head bowed. The warm water rained down on him washing away the blood and sweat.  
He was tired and hungry but his thoughts kept going back to the battle, how his General seemed to be everywhere at once, but he had stayed with her throughout, always close.  
Even now when he should be thinking of other things he was once more thinking of her, picturing the way she moved. Before he could help himself his brain moved on and started picturing other things too, her with him, in his arms, moving together.  
He looked down at himself.

********

_Ah storms, not again_

********

Did she know? She must do, she was a his Jedi after all.  
Surely he could not hide anything from her.

********

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

********

Why was she here?  
Just to check that he was alright nothing more.  
She pressed the door buzzer one more time and heard some soft thumping on the other side accompanied by some swearing in several different languages.  
She could not help herself and smiled at that.  
The door opened to reveal Commander Gree dripping wet with a towel loosely tied low around his waist.  
His face looked panicked when he saw it was her, so she smiled as brightly as she could at him.

********

“May I come in Commander?”

********

His mouth gaped open for a few seconds before he pursed his lips and moved to one side.

********

“Of course General” he said in a nervous tone.

********

She swept passed him into the room and then turned to face him trying not to make it too obvious that she was taking in as much of him as was revealed to her. She silently thanked the force for her timing.

********

“I just wanted to make sure you were alright Commander” she said briskly as he stood facing her, the door closing behind him.

********

“Er, yes General, all good thank you.” he stammered, his surprise but enjoyment at her being here quite evident.

********

She smiled.

********

“It is just that there was much blood and you rushed off without checking into the Med bay?”

********

“Ah, no all good thank you sir.” he replied as he rubbed at the back of his neck, a characteristic common to all the clones when they felt awkward she noticed.

********

“That is good to hear Commander”

********

His expression became one of concern before he frowned at her.

********

“Are you alright General?” 

********

She could feel his apprehension and care as his soft brown eyes fixed on hers.  
She really couldn’t help herself any more, and made a gentle play using the Force, holding his gaze and attention as she did so.  


She could see his emotions and feelings no matter how hard her wonderfully stoic Commander tried to hide them from her, from everyone.  
Luminara bowed her head a little, breaking eye contact with him, the corner of her mouth twitching up.

********

“I am unhurt thank you Gree” she said forcing herself to look directly at his eyes again.

********

He seemed bemused by the omission of his rank and the playful smile on her lips, his expression became quizzical, and he inclined his head slightly.  
She knew he was aware that he had just missed something and that delighted her even more.

********

“You were amazing out there today sir, I dread to think how that would have gone down without you.” He stepped closer to her but her intake of breath had made him pause.

********

“I can only do what I do because I know you will always have my back Commander.” she breathed.

********

“Always” he agreed quietly radiating his admiration and love for her. 

********

She could see his all his feelings so clearly now, why had she denied herself this connection before, it was truly the most blissful thing she had felt in a long time.

********

“I wish to thank you for that”

********

“There is no need General, I plan on always being there”

********

“I hope so Commander” she replied with a touch of emotion entering her voice.

********

“I would not want to be anywhere else sir” he said trying for his usual gruffness but failing miserably.

********

“I know”

********

Gree’s eyes widened, and without fully realising it Luminara started to reach for him. Something was changing between them, or perhaps just not hiding any more Luminara fancied.  
Her hand faltered just short of his face.  
They stood in silence for a few moments just taking each other and the situation in.

********

Gree cleared his throat and broke first.

********

“Did you want to go over the mission reports now General?” He said in a strained tone making it quite clear that he simply did not know what else to say.

********

She regarded him fondly.

********

“No, maybe tomorrow, I have seen enough unpleasant sights for the day Commander”

********

“Well then, it’s a good job I’m wearing this towel” Gree quipped without thinking, his expression suddenly changed to one of unease and his cheeks reddened as it sunk in he had just said that that aloud.

********

“Actually Commander” she said in an amused tone as she looked him up and down attentively “the towel in question fell off several minutes ago”

********

Gree froze, as his senses slowly gathered themselves and confirmed that yes, things were a bit more draughty down there than they really should be.  
His face reddened even more.

********

_Aaah, kriff!_ He thought as she breezed past him, brushing gently against his shoulder as she did so.

********

Luminara paused in the doorway to smile to herself and to admire the view.

********

“Good night Commander Gree” she said softly and then turned and left him standing there still frozen like a statue but looking bemused himself none the less.  
The door closed with a slight hiss behind her, and Gree smiled as he tilted his head toward the sound.

********

As she made her way back to her own quarters she found it hard to keep her delighted expression at bay. 

********

_Well, where’s the harm if I want to have a little fun for myself every so often._

********


End file.
